Destructive Ambitions
by Topaz Dynasty
Summary: His memories were clouded in the shadows. He found himself on a new world with nothing of his past to help guide him. He only had the kindness of an usual family to help him get through his journey. However, when it comes back to him, will he go back into his old ways or continue to ally himself with these people.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to everyone that is reading this. I am Topaz Dynasty and I am here to bring you a new DBZ story for your reading entertainment. I am one who is not going to beg for reviews, but I simply write for the pure enjoyment of it. One thing about the story: I will be bringing in a familiar character to join the ranks of the Z-Fighters and will focus on him a lot as I want to show him in a new light than the usual obvious. Hopefully, you all will enjoy the adventure that will unfold in this story. Now without further ado, I present to you the prologue of Destructive Ambitions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Everything about his life before this very moment was a complete mystery to him. His memories were lost in the deep recesses of his hazy mind, unable to be recovered no matter how hard he attempted to recall his forgotten life. Even as he gazed at his reflection's black eyes that peered back at him, nothing seemed to trigger, remaining lost in the shadowy depths of his subconscious. The only fortunate bit of information he knew about himself was his name and nothing more. How? He had no clue, but it made him somewhat relieved that all had not been wiped clean of him.

His untamed black hair waved gently behind him as the wind breezed around him, but he simply ignored it as he released a sigh from his lips. Slowly, he stood to his feet after having kneeled in front of the small river for several hours, revealing his very tall and lean yet well-built stature. His white pants and red sash were slightly tattered with a few dirt smudges, but he paid very little attention to his ruined clothing. Instead, he focused on the golden accessories on his body, all embedded with blue jewels of a sapphire color.

"_For what reasons do I wear this?" _he questioned to himself. _"I feel…as if I have been restrained, but I do not understand. Who am I exactly? Where am I from? Why…Why cannot I remember?"_

The young man balled his hands into fists, agitated that his whole life had somehow instantly vanished from him. It did not make any sense. What could have caused him to arrive in this unknown location in this condition? His whole past was shrouded in complete darkness and it angered him. A surge of wind and power whipped around him for a quick moment before he calmed himself down as he felt something abnormal and dangerous bubbling inside of him. While he was oblivious to what just happened, it did not go unnoticed by the residents of the forest as they dashed off into the distance, sensing the danger.

He shook his head as he inhaled another breathe of fresh air. Now was not the time to overreact or panic about a situation that was obviously out of his control. There were questions he needed answers to so he could begin on his quest to piece together his past or at the very least, the most recent events leading to his amnesia. Thus, the young man proceeded to walk into the crowd of inhumanly large trees.

The sounds of the forest rung in his ears, but for some reason, he felt as if he could hear every single movement around him. It caused him to analyze his immediate surroundings in curiosity, but as he expected, the habitat contained the animals of various species. Questions raced across his head, unable to reason just exactly how he came to such an unfamiliar land. There was a range of possibilities as to why he was here, but he was not going to bother himself with a full list. However, the most plausible idea of his origins stood before him as he came to a complete halt.

An odd sight to behold for most, but a freshly made large crater had been made, containing a single round pod, a badly damaged one at that, meant for space travel sat directly in the middle. When he had awoke several hours earlier, he had found himself in the battered transportation device with his mind as clean as a slate. The evidence was clear that he was not of this particular world and on the inside, he did have the feeling that he was definitely out of place. By the condition of his clothing and the ship, it could easily be noted something tragic happened during his travels and he was forced to land here, but he could not know that for sure. If only he could find a single intelligent life form on the planet, then there was the chance he could find out more details.

'_Swish, Swish'_

His head snapped up and quickly whipped his head around; his instincts kicking in full blast. He saw nothing, but his eyes neither his ears could deceive him as he saw a rustling bush and the wind was not blowing at the moment.

"Who's there?" he asked. Despite his appearance, the young man had a slightly higher pitched voice than most of his gender. "Show yourself."

'_Swish, Swish'_

"I'm not going to hurt you," he stated sincerely. "I only need answers."

As if understanding his desire, a figure rapidly popped from the bushes, but as to be expected, t was nothing but a saber-tooth tiger. The carnivorous four-legged creature stared hardly at the man with a fierce look in its eyes, drool falling from its lips.

"It's just some animal," the amnesiac responded, waving it off as nothing significant. He walked away just in time to avoid being pounced on by the hungry mammal, causing it to fall straight into the hole.

The man had no idea where he was going. He would simply wander aimlessly until he found some sort of civilization if there was any. Even if it was only a single person, he would be satisfied with at least that. However, his time in the forest came to an end as he reached the outside world-an open field of grass with a small dirt road stretched from one end to the other. In the distance, the faint sight of large mountains could be seen along with a few decent sized rocks scattered all about the general area. The sun beamed directly on his body, revealing the small bruises on his well-toned body, but he paid very little attention to that as well.

He continued in his tracks, no real destination on his mind, just as long as he found what he was looking for. The peace of the country side kept him calm because at this time, he was getting annoyed that not a soul could be seen but he had only begun his search.

The dark haired man came to a halt at the bottom of a small hill where a large tree was settled by the little road, _"Am I growing closer?"_

He took one step to proceed forward in his path, but the loud wailings of a baby caught his attention. With a raised eyebrow and a slightly shocked expression, he watched as a boy toddler in a toy car raced in his direction, unable to stop, hence his reason for crying. Tailing right behind him was a young man and woman, possibly his parents, running at full speed in an attempt to catch the runaway car. Suddenly, the young man jumped forward and landed on his left side and quickly turned around, his features written with horror. The mysterious individual could only watch as the toy vehicle smash to pieces as it came into contact with the tree while the boy was behind. To his surprise, the boy's crying stopped and a yellow aura enveloped his body. Unlike the object, he went straight through the tree and caught right after by his father, only to start laughing at the whole experience.

The amnesiac continued to watch in silence, observing the family as they all came together. The orange clad man and the woman dressed in purple were curious as to why their child was laughing at what had occurred. It was as if he was unfazed by the danger he was in or the strength he displayed. As a more important concern, they appeared to be the same species as he was, but the young child's brown appendage made the theory rather questionable. As far as he knew, he did not have a tail protruding from his backside.

"_Am I part of this planet?" _he mused. "_Could they possibly know something about me?"_

"Hey there!" came the cheerful voice of the orange clad male. The family of three approached him. "We didn't see you standing here this whole time. I'm Goku and this is Gohan and Chi-Chi."

The tall man stared at the family with raised eyebrows and remained quiet. Goku appeared to be one of little worries while Chi-Chi seemed to be untrusting of his appearance. He could see the disdain in her eyes as she scanned over him.

The young father titled his head in child-like confusion, "Hey, are you alright?"

"…" He remained quiet yet again. How was he supposed to respond to such a question?

Chi-Chi scrunched her eyebrows at his vague answer and gave Goku a hard look, "Sweetie, I don't think he wants to be bothered. We should just leave him alone." She began to walk away, taking young Gohan in her arms, but as she did so, she could finally hear a voice that did not belong to her husband's.

"Where am I?" the mystery man questioned.

Goku blinked in confusion and Chi-Chi simply stopped in her tracks. Had they heard his question correctly? Did he ask where he was?

"I don't…I don't remember anything," he continued, taking their expressions as signals of interest. "I woke up in an unknown place. I've been trying to figure out what happened…but I can't. Everything…everything is gone."

The martial artist, while concerned, grew extremely cautious about the taller man. He felt his ki raising as he continued to speak and it was not anything he had felt before. It was higher than his power level and even the spawn of the Demon King Piccolo. _"I knew I sensed something earlier. It was hard to miss, but Chi-Chi wouldn't let me leave. How did someone like him end up on Earth? He looks bad though. I wonder what happened."_

Chi-Chi hurried back to Goku's side and stared at the amnesiac in great concern then back to Goku, "I think he has amnesia Goku."

Yet again, the martial artist gave a child-like expression of curiosity, "Amnesia? What's that?"

"Oh Goku," the Ox Princess said with an exasperated sigh. "It means he lost his memories. He doesn't remember anything."

"Wow, that's terrible," Goku stated, frowning at the new piece of information. "How about you stay with us until your memory comes back?"

The question caught him off guard and merely stared at the married man in confusion. Why would a complete stranger offer him his home?

"Goku, you can't go making decisions on your own," Chi-Chi snapped angrily.

"But Chi-Chi, we can't just let him stay by himself," he whined.

The woman groaned in annoyance but soon let a sigh escape her lips. She could not deny her husband who he was. He was too pure of a soul to allow someone in his condition to remain alone and quite frankly, she would feel guilty as well if they did not offer some kind of assistance. "Fine, he can stay with us for a while until he can jog his memory."

"That's great!" the Earth warrior stated enthusiastically. He looked back up to the shirtless man with a large smile, "You hear that, you can stay with us."

He simply nodded in response; baffled by the turn of events.

"Oh yeah, we didn't catch your name," Goku asked, now realizing the man had not introduced himself.

Before Chi-Chi could cut in, the mystery man responded, "I think…it is Broly."

* * *

><p><strong>An: And that is a wrap people. Yep, the amnesiac is none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself…Broly! Now, how did he end up on Earth without his memories you ask? And where's Paragus as well? That will be discovered as the story unfolds. It's obviously going to be a bumpy ride for all those involved, but I am sure you will enjoy it all. I don't have much else to say for right now, but be sure to drop a review, add it as your favorite, follow the story, or even all of the above. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first installment of an exciting adventure.**

**Topaz Dynasty out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with another installment of Destructive Ambitions. I want to thank the ones who left a review for the prologue. I know this story is going to have a slow start, but it's to show how Broly adjusts to the new situation he has found himself in as well as the Son family. However, we will be moving onto the main part of the story in a few chapters so bear with me until then. With Broly's presence, everything won't be exactly the same but there will be times where he won't be present and events will play out as they normally would. Anyway, that's enough of my talking, on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Adjust**

A few hours have passed since the Son family's outing that ended with them encountering the saiyan warrior Broly and ultimately taking him into their home once discovering his current predicament. Since returning to the humble abode in the center of the woods, Broly had settled into the guest room provided to him by the kind family. Considering the style of the home they lived in and the location, it was to be expected that the inside of the house was simple yet comfortable. The room alone contained only the necessities for one's stay but at the same time, make him feel as he had resided here for years rather than only a few short hours. It included a fully stocked dresser of clothes, a small built closet next to it, a nicely dressed bed and a nightstand on the right of it as well as a few small decorations scattered about. The window located to the right of the room displayed a quaint view of the forest surrounding the house as the sun shined upon the planet.

At the moment, Broly was sitting up in the bed, his knee only inches from his chest and his arm resting across the top lazily. His black orbs, which were lost and full of confusion, were focused on the cream painted wall directly opposite of his position. Just as he had done previously, he was searching his mind for the lost memories he greatly desired, but of course, the task was to no avail. They were going to remain hidden until the time was right.

"_Why did his happen? Is there a reason for this? If so, then what is it? I need to know if they will ever come back."_

A soft knock came at the door, causing him to snap out of his musings yet another time. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Chi-Chi as she stepped into the room holding a small stack of clothes in her hands. A soft, warm smile was present on her lips as if sympathizing for the young man, "I brought you a few of Goku's clothes to wear until we can go shopping. Considering that you're taller than him, they might be a little small, but anything is better than those nasty rags you have on right now."

"Thank you…" he stated as he received the clothes. He wanted to say more, but the appropriate response had not come to mind to fully express the Ox Princess's kind offer.

"It's not a problem at all," she waved off. "I can tell you didn't deserve whatever happened to you. Goku and I will do what we can to help you until you recover."

She moved towards the windows and opened them for a bit of fresh air to get into the room. The matriarch then turned around, a sly smile now placed on her feature causing the saiyan to become startled by the sudden change. "However, once I feel that you've adequately settled down, I expect you to give me a little help around the house."

A few sweat drops formed on the side of his head as a nervous grin made itself known on his face and nodded slowly, "Of…course."

The sweet smile returned as she proceeded to head towards the door, making sure to pull the tall saiyan by the wrist to his feet while she was at it.

"What are you doing?" he questioned curiously.

"It's time for you to take a shower mister," she responded calmly as she pulled him into the bathroom. "I'll show how it all works and then you're on your own from there. You'll probably want to make the shower a little quick though. Lunch will be ready soon and if you're not out in time, Goku will eat up all of the food."

"I'll…keep that in mind," he said with a nod.

True to her word, the woman explained how the single nob worked as it was hard to distinguish when it was on either hot or cold, that way he would not freeze or burn his skin from testing it out. She went as far as to leave the water running for once he stepped into the tub. Afterwards, she exited the room, leaving the saiyan alone yet again. Broly stood rigid in his spot for a moment before finally removing the pants from his body—only to reveal a furry brown tail oddly similar to that of young Gohan's.

At that moment, Broly felt as if something on his body had been freed from captivity. Since he had awakened from his slumber, it seemed as if there was crowding the space in his lower body area. Slowly, he turned his head around to see the appendage waving behind him and widened his eyes in minor shock. _"Just like the boy…"_

He touched it, not at all surprised by the soft fur. It made him question if either Goku or Chi-Chi had tails of their own since their son had one as well. If not, then it would make him question if they were really all the same race. He would simply ask once he finished his shower. With that thought in mind, he stepped into the tub, allowing the hot water to hit his slightly bruised skin and roll down the sides of his body. He lowered his head so his eyes could look at the bottom of the tub, becoming lost in thought yet again.

In the meantime, Chi-Chi was in the kitchen sitting alongside Goku who held Gohan as she tried to feed the toddler.

"Open wide sweetie; it's the last one," the Son matriarch stated in a sweet tone. In her hand was a child sized spoon filled with a soft food.

Doing as he was told, he opened his mouth, allowing his mother to place the spoon in and closed it before she pulled out the utensil. After he swallowed the delicious food, a happy laugh escaped his lips but it was soon interrupted by a yawn.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy huh," Goku commented in a playful tone as he slowly rocked him in his arms.

"It is about time for his nap," Chi-Chi responded.

It did not take long for the half-saiyan to doze off in his father's arm, prompting the man to take him to his crib. In moments he returned to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table yet again. By this point, Chi-Chi was back at the stove, finishing the final preparations for the food. Only a few short minutes left and it would be ready for consumption. Due to the fact her husband was a bottomless pit, she always had to prepare enough for at least five people. "I hope Broly doesn't eat as much…then I'll be in trouble."

"Did you say something Chi-Chi?" the saiyan questioned.

"Oh it's nothing important," she waved off. "But I am wondering what's taking him so long."

"You mean Broly?" he asked again. "Well, he did look pretty bad so I guess he's hitting all the spots."

"True, but I still don't understand what kind of trouble he could've been in to end up like that," the Son matriarch stated.

Goku's eyes grew serious as he thought back to the encounter and the power radiating from the amnesiac, "I'm not sure, but I know it isn't anything to be taken lightly. Earlier, I had sensed a real high power level, but it disappeared right away, but when we were talking to him, I realized that it was him. He seems to be really strong, maybe even a lot stronger than I am or Piccolo. With the way he is right now though, I don't think he can control it all that well."

"Oh great, just what I need, a bad influence around my little Gohan," she muttered in slight annoyance. It was already bad enough that Goku craved fighting and training more than anything in the world, next to eating of course, but to have another martial artist in the sights of their child. She wanted him to grow up to be a lawyer or doctor and not some muscle bound idiot hanging around the wrong crowd.

"Lighten up Chi-Chi, he really doesn't seem like a bad guy," he said in the defense of their new guest. "Besides, I just wanna help him out. Who knows, if I train with him, it might help get some of his memory back."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, "You know you can't fool me Goku. You just want to have someone to spar with all the time. However, you have a family now and you can't keep gallivanting all over the place just to satisfy your love for fighting."

Goku waved his hands up in defense, becoming scared of his wife's rising temper, "It's not like that Chi, honest. I really think it can help him and not only that, I don't want you or Gohan to be hurt because he can't control his powers."

"I suppose you're right," she stated in defeat. Her eyes snapped back open, revealing a forceful stare in the eyes of her beloved husband, "However, make sure that you absolutely DO NOT get Gohan involved with any of it. Understand!"

"Hehehe, whatever you say hun," he chuckled nervously. To say that he was the strongest fighter on the planet, he always feared his wife's rage.

The sudden sound of footsteps from the hall caused the two to turn their attention in the direction and watched as Broly appeared in their eyesight now wearing the clothes given to him by the Son matriarch. Despite the fact that he was given a few shirts to wear, his chest remained bare while his legs were covered by a pair of black loose fitting pants along with the golden boots.

"I gave you a few shirts to wear, but did they not fit you?" the Ox Princess questioned out of curiosity.

He gazed at his naked chest for a moment before returning his gaze to her, "I can't explain it…but this just feels…right."

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with you walking around without a shirt on," she commented.

"I'm…sorry, I will put one on…" Broly stated as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by Chi-Chi's voice.

"No, it's fine. If it will help you get better…then I don't mind," she responded. "Anyway, you're just in time. Take a seat and I'll get the table set up."

He nodded in response and took his seat next to Goku. When he sat down, he did not expect Goku to nearly fall back in his seat in surprise, causing the amnesiac and Chi-Chi to stare at him in shock. He quickly jumped to his feet with his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the appendage waving behind the man, "You have a tail too Broly?!"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock as well. Goku was the only person who had a tail growing from his backside and the trait had obviously been passed onto their only child. "Wow…he does have one."

Broly was confused at their reactions and looked at the other saiyan with a questioning eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's…it's just real surprising," he responded as he reclaimed his seat at the table. "I never met anyone with a tail; I thought I was the only one."

The new bit of information caused Broly to grow a little bit more relieved that he found one just like him, but questions rose in his mind. "Do others on the planet not have tails?"

"No, not that I know of," Goku responded as he thought back to the countless other individuals he met. "When I was younger, I did think everyone had a tail but when I started traveling, I realized that I was the only one, so I just figured I was just different from everybody else."

"Where is your tail then?" Broly questioned.

"I got rid of it a few years ago," he answered. "I was told that it can cause a lot of trouble and that it was best to let it go, so I did."

The tall warrior grew quiet as he gave a simple nod in response. During the conversation, Chi-Chi stopped listening and proceeded to sit the plates of food on the table. She had decided everything transpiring during the day was giving her a headache and needed to tune out any further talk of craziness. In a sense, Broly was more so her husband's responsibility and she would allow him to deal with everything.

"Wow, the food looks delicious," Goku drooled at the sight of the table filled dishes. "I can't wait to dig in."

"Just be mindful of our guest sweetheart," she said as she fixed her plate. "Not everyone eats…like…you…" A few strands of hair struck out of place as her eyes widened in horror at the sight of both spiky haired individuals nearly pigging out at the spread of food. Her forehead turned a light blue as her fears had come to life. '_Great, this is just my luck. I thought no one else could eat like Goku, but I guess I was wrong. How am I going to make enough food everyday that'll fill the __**both **__of them up?'_

In just about ten minutes, all of the food was vanished from the plates and into the stomachs of the two men who seemed to be black holes when it came to food.

"Woo, that was great Chi," the Earth-raised saiyan stated as he rubbed his belly. He glanced over to Broly who held the same expression of satisfaction on his features, "Wow, you have a real appetite too Broly. I think we might have a lot in common."

"It appears so…" he responded with a light smile. "Thank you for the food Chi-Chi."

"Not…a problem…at all," she said getting up from the table. Her face had nearly drained of all of its color.

Goku grew confused and a little worried by her current state, "Hey, you alright honey. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just need to lay down a minute," she answered as she dragged her feet to the bedroom.

"Hmm, that's weird, I wonder what go into her," Goku mumbled. "I better check if she's okay." He glanced over to Broly who had a raised eyebrow pointed in the direction of the Son matriarch. "I'll be back in a little bit."

With that said, Goku followed after his wife, leaving the amnesiac individual alone for yet another time today. He rose from his seat and walked towards the door, exiting the house quietly. The Earth-raised saiyan returned to the living area moments later, only to find it empty. He tilted his head to the side and blinked in confusion, "Where did he go that fast?"

Time later, Broly had found himself standing at a quiet stream inhabited by fish of all sizes, surrounded by nothing but trees. It was a peaceful area that he felt like he needed to be in for the time being. He desired a quiet place to think again because he would keep trying looking for his memories every day until they decided to come back. He did not need any distractions from the kind couple that were allowing him to stay with them. He was grateful for their hospitality but he just needed some time alone away from them.

'_So, Goku had a tail as well and he's the only, besides his son now, to ever have one on this planet. So, does that mean we are not from here? What else could that mean? No other has a tail like us…This is all…growing…confusing…'_

"Hey Broly, I thought you might be here," came Goku's voice from behind.

He turned around to meet the gaze of the other saiyan, surprised that he had found him relatively quickly, "How did you know?"

"You have a pretty high power," Goku answered with a big grin. "All I had to do was follow it and here I am."

"I…don't understand," he responded in puzzlement.

"It's kinda hard for me to explain, but it basically means you're really strong," he stated.

Broly was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Maybe I am…When I was annoyed…I felt something well up inside of me…I wanted to let it go…but I knew it would not get me anywhere…I think I would've caused more trouble…and ended up in a worse situation than the one I'm in now."

'_He's right, it woulda been dangerous had he powered up and didn't know how to control it,' _the shorter man mused to himself. _'The whole planet probably woulda been in huge trouble had that happened. I really do need to train with him so he doesn't hurt anybody.'_

"Are you alright…Goku?" Broly questioned after a moment of silence.

The Earth-raised saiyan shook his head in response as he proceeded to wave it off, "I'm fine, but I was thinking about something. How about you train with me?"

"Train?" he repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you how to use your strength," he responded with a huge grin. "So, how about it? You don't have to, but it might be of some help to you."

"I think…I shall take your offer again…" Broly stated smiling lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that brings the end of the latest installment of Destructive Ambitions. I know things are moving slow, but the story will build up in time; can't always jump straight into the plot and the backstory not explained. Anyway, I want to thank everyone again for sending in their reviews and please continue to do so. I know Broly is OOC, but in a story where he doesn't have any memory of his old self, it is to be expected. I hope you guys enjoyed everything and hope you continue to read it. **

**Topaz Dynasty out!**


End file.
